creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Spukhaus
Man spricht vom Spukhaus man hört einiges ,aber das kann mich nicht zufrieden stellen. Ich will es selber sehen thumb|Die Ankunft im Waldund so mache ich mich auf dem Weg zu einem Spukhaus. Es ist gerade 21 Uhr die ideale Zeit um Paranormale Aktivitäten zu entdecken, sagt man zumindest. Ich habe alle nötigen sachen eingepackt. Notizbuch, Taschenlampe, Kamera, Handy etc. Wasserflasche packe ich auch mit rein, falls ich Durst bekomme. Ich bin eigentlich Startklar, zur Sicherheit überprüfe ich meinen Rucksack nochmal und alles stimmt. Ich ziehe mich dick an, es ist Winter und es schneit. Ich schnappe mir meinen Autoschlüssel und verlasse meine Wohnung. Die Tempratur liegt bei -12 Grad. Mensch, wenn ich zurück bin mache ich mir einen heißen Kakao. Mein Auto habe ich zum Glück in der Nähe geparkt. Ich flitze schnell zum Auto und steig ein. Es ist jetzt 21:13 Uhr und es kann los gehen. Das berüchtigste Spukhaus soll mindestens von hier 100 Km entfernt sein. So wusste ich nicht wie ich dahin komme und deswegen starte ich mein Navi und gebe die Adresse ein, das zeigt mir die 109 Km von hier bis zu dem Ort des Spukhauses. Ich starte mein Auto und kann los fahren, die Straße ist nicht so voll wie am Tag. Es schneit schon den ganzen Tag, ich befinde mich gerade auf der Autobahn. Ich bin schon 15 Km gefahren, die Straße ist bedeckt mit Schnee. Mir fehlt die Spannung und daher schalte ich das Radio ein. '' Sie sind live dabei, wir haben 21:45 Uhr liebe leute. Das heißt Grusselgeschichten für euch, lehnen Sie sich ganz entspannt zurück und erleben sie die spannenden Grusselgeschichten..... Das passt ja, für die mentalische Vorbereitung das Richitige.thumb|240px|Die verstorben Familie Hudson!Im Jahr 1850 Oh Mist.... langsam bildet sich der Stau, ich bin ganz genervt legte meinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad. Oh man.... wie lange ich wohl fest sitze, was soll's, ist doch nur der Gewöhnliche Stau. In 10 Minuten geht es wieder voran, ich nehme mein müdes Gesicht vom Lenkrad weg. Oh.. Die Straße ist wieder frei. Man... das ging ja schnell, zufällig landet mein Blick auf das Navi und zeigt mir 999 Km an und völlig einen anderen Ort. ``Neinn,, was stimmt mit dir nicht du blödes Ding, ich halte das Auto an. Ich mach das Navi aus und startete es neu aber keine Reaktion. Scheiße.... Was nun ? Plötzlich steht ein alter Mann, und der klopft an mein Fenster. ''Junger Mann, Wohin fahren Sie ? Ich sag dem alten Mann dass, es leider was persönliches ist und Ich würde gerne weiter fahren. Der alte Mann sagt '' Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen dass, da vorne eine Sackgasse ist, kehren Sie um.'' Was sagt er?.. Eben wo das Navi noch funktunierte, habe ich da doch eine Lange strecke gesehen. '' Hören Sie sag ich, aber der alte Herr ist nicht mehr da. Was zur Hölle... Was mache ich jetzt ? Ich versuche mal weiter zu fahren, aber das Auto startet nicht.'' Ich versuche es wie ein bekloppter ,und beim fünften Versuch springt das Auto und es geht weiter. Aufeinmal startet das Navi. '' Sie haben Ihren Zielort erreicht, bitte halten Sie an. Mein Herz springt und ich bin plötzlich verschwitzt, ich spring aus dem Auto raus und seh mich um. Links von mir sehe ich einen Wald, es ist zu Dunkel. Oh Ich habe meinen Rucksack im Auto vergessen, ich gehe zum Auto um den Rucksack zu holen. Ich mache die Türe auf und das Radio läuft. '' Der Junge flehte um Hilfe ,aber keiner ist da und es endete mit einem hilflosen Schrei''. Dann ist der Empfang unterbrochen, ich spring vom Auto weg ,und ich habe meinen Rucksack, ich mach meine Taschenlampe an und gehe in den Wald hinein ,und was sehe ich, ein großes Haus. Es scheint sehr alt zu sein, ich traue mich nicht so ganz ,aber ich möchte das erreichen wofür ich den ganzen Weg gefahren bin. Ich höre aufeinmal einen Schrei '' HILFE!!! . Was mache ich jetzt ? Ich nähere mich dem Haus und dabei habe ich richtig Angst ,und zittere wie verrückt weil das Haus was ich suchte sollte hier garnicht sein ,aber ich muss helfen. Wenn da jemand wirklich in Gefahr ist. Plötzlich zerbricht das Fenster und eine Gestalt fliegt raus und fällt vor meine Füße. Das hat mich erschrocken und ich fiel auf den Boden. Ich betrachte die Gestalt und stelle fest es ist ein Junge. Er scheint das nicht überlebt zu haben, aber aus dem nichts dreht der Junge sein Gesicht. Es ist voller Blut. '' Was hast du hier zu suchen. HAU AB''. MEIN GOTT.... Ich stehe auf und ganz hilflos renne ich zurück. Ich will hier raus aber das Haus steht immer noch vor mir ,und der Junge ist nicht mehr da. Ich öffene die Eingangstüre und das geht ohne Schlüssel. Ich lauf rein und versuche den Raum zu erkennen. Überall Spinnennetze und Wände sind sehr verdreckt. Das Haus scheint 2 Etagen zu haben, die Treppen die nach oben führen sehen zerbrechlich aus. Was soll ich machen, dass hier übersteigt meine Vorstellungen. aber es gibt kein Zurück.thumb|Das Spukhaus Ich versuche noch einmal den Wald zu Verlassen, ich will hier nicht weiter machen sonst ergebe ich mich gleich. Ich ziehe an der Tür, aber Sie ist verschlossen. Oh nein.... Auf einmal höre ich jemanden rennen und es ist der Junge. NEINN... Er wird mich töten... Ich schreie ganz laut um Hilfe, der Junge hat eine Glassscherbe und sein Gesicht will ich garnicht beschreiben. Ich ziehe an der Tür wie verrückt aber es geht nicht. Ich glaube ,das ist mein Ende. Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und ich sehe den alten Mann vor mir, er sagt '' Ich habe sie doch gewarnt ,warum sind sie nicht umgekehrt''. Ich bin verschwitzt und außer Atem, ich sag dem alten Mann dass, der Junge hinter mir her ist. Ich weiß was hier geschiet ,und jetzt machen Sie dass, sie bloß nach Hause gehen. Es ist aufeinmal ruhig und der Junge ist doch nicht mehr da... Aber Ich renn raus, der alte Herr sagt:" '' Sie haben Glück ,aber kommen Sie nie wieder hierher zurück."'' Zum Glück finde ich mein Auto wieder ,und was Gott sei Dank noch funktioniert. Genauso wie das Navi wieder und ich komm schnell wieder nach Hause, nach diesem Tag recherchierte ich nach diesem Haus und fand heraus dass ,das Haus im Jahre 1866 erbaut wurde. Zu der Zeit war es noch bewohnbar ,aber nach dem unerklärlichen Mord des Mr. Hudson und seiner Familie ,wurde das Haus von niemanden mehr bewohnt. Der Fall blieb weiterhin unerklärt, die Adresse des Hauses ging nach ein paar Jahren verloren ,aber es gibt Vermutungen wo es sein könnte. Menschen, die sich hin wagten, wurden nie wieder gesehen. Ich bin meinem Glück dankbar und stell mir jeden Tag die Frage, wer der Alte Herr war,ohne ihn wäre ich verloren. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister